Adventures in Skylands
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: Moira, a girl without memories, somehow ends up on a weird floating island in the sky. She has no idea what 'The Bridges' are. Everything might have gone really well if not for the fact that she has amnesia, or that annoying blonde guy that keeps trying to help her. What will happen in Skylands and what will happen when the bridges fall? Mineplex au, not blocky world/characters.


**Hi guys! I decided to write a bridges story out of nowhere because I could. This will probably have around 3 chapters, and will be based around Adrian and Moira, two players on the same team. I made it resemble real life in the way that not everything was a cube or rectangle, so have fun with that. I know this is vastly different from what I usually write (Seraph of the end and Percy Jackson) but I just randomly did this.**

 **Now, here we go!**

Moira gasped, eyes flying open as she glanced at her surroundings. A bright blue sky illuminating the surrounding area, she could make out other players running around on the bright green field. Name tags floated over their heads, Moira sprinted forward, clueless as to her surroundings.

Taking another peek at the area around her, the dark haired girl saw statues. One a viking, holding an axe while people ran up to it. Another, a small, seeming demure maiden holding apples in a basket. Another statue had a short elf, bow primed and aimed into the distance, while another large statue had a large man in armor holding a longsword, glaring at the players in front of him with lifeless, stone eyes.

As Moira ran to the other end of the train of statues, she saw two more statues in even greater detail than the others; A crazy looking woman held dynamite and one hand and flint in the other, grinning wide eyed at the area in front of her while the man next to her was smiling gently, holding a pickaxe and what looked like precious ore.

Finally at the end, there was a cloaked figure with one arm jutting out of the black stone shaped in a cloak. A single large and dark pearl seemed to twist and turn in his hand, its power swirling and darkening the area around it. Moira shivered.

The girl turned around again, only to bump right into another person. "Ouch!" She groaned, falling to the grassy dirt beneath her. Closing her eyes, she started to collapse, only for the person who knocked her down to catch her. Relaxing as she felt the strong arms wrapping around her, Moira slowly opened her eyes, to see a young blonde man, green eyes and a white sweater smiling gently down at her.

Moira tried to speak, mouth opening and closing as the words flew in and out of her brain. She could feel her heart beating, the locomotion driving her crazy! "Ah, um, uh-." She got out, mind fizzled out as she stared at the person holding her. Than she realized the position they were in.

"AHHH!" The ravenette screamed, practically jumping out of the young man's arms. Scrambling back, face flushing up with blood, she glared at the blonde in front of her. "What the heck dude! Why- Why-" She practically yelled out, stomping her foot. Moira could feel her face turning even more red, from a light shade to a deep scarlet. How embarrassing!

The blonde chuckled, Moira barely able to see his name tag above him. The name xRiseofLolPonysx shone above him in bright blue letters, glimmering in the sunlight. As soon as she read the name Moira fell over laughing, practically snorting at the horrible username.

 **(Author's Note: This was my first username. Please do not ask w)**

Smile falling off his face, the blonde leaned on one of his legs, hair falling to the side as he did so. "Please, don't ask. I was just given this nickname, I'd rather burn in lava than have this one…" He said. Finally over the horrendous nickname Moira stood up, small little bursts of laughter falling from between her lips. She could still feel herself shaking.

"So, what team are you on?" The blonde said. Moira's mouth fell open, not understanding a word he was saying. Teams? What? She was totally new here! "Um, I don't really know… I think…" She stammered out before glancing up, remembering that the colour of the nametag floating overtop of her would show her which team.

Glancing up, she saw her name, _QueenOfUnicorns_ … In bright blue letters, shimmering in the heat. Just like the other guy's name! "Oh no way we're on the same team!" She practically yelled out, taking a step back. Grinning, the blonde stepped forward, offering a hand to Moira. "Well than, I suppose I will need a partner in crime. The names Ponies, but you can call me Adrian." He said, smiling at Moira.

The ravenette could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as she shook his hand. "Um, call me Moira." She said, staring at her feet. Adrian grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the statues. There was a small crowd of around 8 near the Miner statue, lining up to tap the small emerald imbedded into the statue's base. There seemed to be a similar crowd around the bomber statue, as well as the berserker and apple statue.

Adrian leaned in, whispering into Moira's ear. "That's how you choose your kit for bridges. Its important that you choose the right one!" Adrian dragged Moira around, telling her what the kits do. "The berserker is able to leap around and deal more damage with axes. The appler, despite being kind and generous can toss a mean apple and can find apples almost anywhere! I don't know how they're clean, but, oh well."

Moira blinked once, absorbing the information before they moved on to the next statue, Adrian telling her the purpose and uses of the Archer, Brawler (AN I believe that's what it's called lol), Miner and Bomber class. Finally, they reached the cloaked figure, who unlike the other's had a purple base and a black jewel imbedded beneath the statue. There were no people around this statue.

"That, is the ultimate kit. The destructor. It can only be used by the most powerful people, it has the capability of destroying and dissolving blocks!" Adrian said excitedly, running his hand through his blond hair. Frowning, he walked towards the statue, only to rest his hand on the foot of the cloaked figure. "It's said that only those that are worthy can use it. By the way, what level are you?" He said, glancing over at Moira, his emerald green eyes flashing in curiosity.

Moira, clueless and for some reason without memories shrugged. "I don't know." Adrian, who had somehow made his way over to her in such a short time, wrapped his right arm around her, leaning into her. Moira unconsciously tensed up, cheeks once again flushing. 'Oh no oh no OH NO OH NO!' She thought as Adrian gently grabbed her hand.

"Watch." He said once before using her hand to tap something in front of her, opening a pure white menu with a couple options. Using her hand to select the "Stats" button, he opened it up and pressed the bridges icon. Moira looked up as he went through her files, staring at the blue sky and the birds flying through it.

Adrians gasping shocked her out of her thoughts, her legs and arms tensing up as he jumped back. "Oh my gosh! Moira, look at your stats!" The ravenette flushed. Obviously her stats would be horrible.

She was shocked to find that she had gotten all the achievements and won over 100 games of bridges. Mouth dropping open and hazel eyes widening, she stared, stunned, at the small screen in front of her. The blonde leaned back in, smile evident on his sunshiny face. "Wow! Moira, that's amazing! How, how… I mean, I've only won 26 games, and you've won 106!" The ravenette continued to stare at the screen, wracking through her non-existent memories trying to find the reason for her amazing stats.

"Um, I honestly have no clue how I got these. I can't remember anything…" She stammered, still confused. Adrian shrugged, showing her how to close the menu. "Well, I guess it must be a bug. But still, I'm glad to have you on my team. Now, let's go pick a kit!" He said cheerily, grabbing her hand once again and dragging her too the other statues.

After much debate, Adrian had taken the archer class, Moira taking the brawler class to make him up. Smiling at her, the blonde made his way over to the slightly shorter girl. 'God, he's taller than me, and I'm 5 foot 7!' She thought before shaking his head. 'Get him out of your mind! Don't think about his beautiful green eyes, his soft and silky blonde hair, his gentle touch and nice smile- ' "ARGH!" Moira screamed out loud, attracting the attention of quite a few passerby's.

Ignoring them, she grabbed Adrian and pulled him over to the side. "Now, tell me what's going on? What is this game?" She demanded, poking him in the chest after every 3 words. Rolling his eyes, the blonde opened his mouth to speak before the ground rattled, shaking Moira. As she stumbled, she heard a large feminine voice blare out "60 seconds remaining! Preparing for Skylands Bridges!"

Falling over, Moira once again closed her eyes in anticipation of the fall… Only to fall into Adrians arms for the second time that day. "AHH!" She screamed again, jumping out of his long, muscular limbs. Chuckling, the blonde bent down on one knee. "I'm sorry Milady, but if you won't let me protect you than how will you survive?"

Moira crossed her arms, glaring down at the cheeky blonde (who grinned right back up at her). "Look, YOU'RE the archer, and I'M the brawler, now lets just agree too-" She said before stumbling back as the ground shook again. "30 SECONDS UNTIL THE GAME BEGINS." The voice bellowed again.

Que the falling. Que the flushed face and stammering. Que the stumbling back and yelling again.

15 seconds before the game began, Adrians face morphed into that of pure seriousness. "Make sure you gather at least 4 logs. Rush down to the mines; any miners on our team will surely take as much iron as possible!" He said. Moira opened her mouth to respond, but the voice blared again. "10! 9! 8 SECONDS!"

The ravenette could feel the ground underneath her shaking. Surely the entire island was moving, rumbling. Falling.

Gradually, the blue sky faded away as the floating island plummeted into the void below, only a few people screaming (including Moira) as the darkness consumed the island, only a little light shining from above.

"5!"

Adrian grabbed her hand.

"4!"

"Stay close, get iron!"

"3!"

Moira glanced up at the blonde, who had a playful expression in his eyes.

"2!"

"Make sure you're ready for when the bridges drop!"

"1!"

"And stay safe!"

"Commencing the game!"

 **Wow, that was fun to write! I plan to write at least 2 more parts to this, and maybe even stories for other games too! Tell me what you think, and if I should only write for bridges or for other stories like dominate. I plan on actually putting emotion in this story, so stay tuned ^^**


End file.
